My Unusual Life
by Tear Brief
Summary: This is written in first person POV by a teenage Trunks Briefs. He's getting into trouble, dealing with a tattle tale sister, and two short tempered parents. First of hopefully many chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Ok in this story, Trunks and Goten are 14 and 13. Bra is 9. Pan is 7.

I woke up in a daze. It was early. Too early. 5:00 AM early and dad was pounding on my door.

"Get up brat!" he barks at me.

I turn to the clock. Honestly, do we have to train this early every single morning? Well I know what's good for me so I roll out of bed and put on some clothes then head to the gravity room.

He, of course, is already in there waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." he says impatiently.

"I'm tired." I growl.

"Watch your tone with me."

"It's physically impossible to watch a tone." I say, being a smart alec. Like always.

Dad gives me a warning with a flash of his eyes. Normally he'd argue back, but I think I got him on that one.

He turns up the gravity and we begin our training.

Nothing unusual. This is how it's happened every morning since… ever. Ever since I can remember. He's been a bit harsher with me since I've been quite the back talker lately. But hey, I guess I'm asking for it.

After we train, I head to the kitchen and mom has breakfast out on the table for us. This is a nice treat, she's usually snoozing right now.

I take a seat at the table and start dishing my plate up.

"You're up early mother."

"Yeah I just have so many things to get done today I figured I'd get an early start." she says with a faint smile.

"Thanks for breakfast." I smile as sweetly as I possibly can. She could use some happiness. She's done nothing but work lately.

"You're welcome Trunks." She says back with a genuine smile.

Dad comes into the kitchen with his nose in the air. He's such a snob. He sits down at the table, waiting for mom to dish his breakfast up for him.

"Good morning Vegeta!" She grins.

"Where's my food?" He says with a scowl.

I roll my eyes.

"Here!" She merrily places his plate in front of him. Sometimes I wonder how she stays so positive around that man. He always puts me in a grumpy mood.

"Are you completely helpless?" I say annoyed. "The prince of all Saiyans doesn't even know how to get his own food?"

He scowls dangerously at me.

"For your information, the prince of all Saiyans does not need to get his own food. It is brought to him like it should be!"

"Well I'm a prince too and I want you to get me my drink. Hop to it!"

Dad raises his hand to strike me, but lucky for me, mom interrupts.

"Oh there's no need to argue trunks. I'll get your drink."

"No mother, I'll get my own drink because I'm not lazy."

This time I don't get lucky and dad whacks me on the back of the head. He opens his mouth to say something, but mom talks first.

"I like getting things for your father, Trunks. Because I love him!" She smiles like a school girl. Dad pretends to ignore her remark, and keeps eating.

We sit in an awkward silence eating our breakfast until dad speaks up.

"You're up early." He says without even looking at mom.

"I have a lot of work to get done."

Dad gets a smirk on his face. "I thought you'd be sleeping until noon after last night."

Mom giggles.

"OH COME ON!" I yell. "I'M EATING! I DON'T WANT HEAR ABOUT THAT!"

Dad just smiles and mom is giggling once again.

I shake my head. "Keep it to yourself." I mumble.

Just then Bra walks in.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mom greets her.

"Good morning mama, good morning papa." She says giving each of them a kiss. What a suck up.

She grabs a plate and sits next to me. She kicks my leg under the table. Oh great. This is the kind of day I'm in for.

I shoot a Vegeta-patented scowl at her.

"MOMMMMMY DADDDDDY!!!!! TRUNKS IS KICKING ME UNDER THE TABLE AND PULLING MEAN FACES!!!!!!!"

"Trunks!" Mom yells.

"I didn't kick her! I swear!" I say in defense. Always my defense, never really works.

"Trunks you better watch it." Dad warns. "It is way to early to be starting this up."

"Starting what up?! She's the one that kicked me!"

"I don't wanna hear it mister." Mom says seriously. "Now I've gotta get to work and I want you to behave. I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me."

Mom exit's the kitchen.

"Apologize to your sister at once." Dad demands.

"But dad I--"

"--I'm not in the mood for excuses. Apologize!"

"Father!"

"NOW!" He yells.

I sigh. I'm so tired of Bra getting me in trouble over her little lies. I would say it's a phase, but she's been doing it since she could talk. The worst is when I have to apologize to her for something I didn't even do. I'm sick of it!

I sigh, take a deep breath, and try to prepare myself for what might happen after these next words leave my lips.

"I'm will NOT apologize because I did NOT kick her."

Dad stands up from his chair real quick.

"Do NOT disobey me, Trunks!"

"Well show me some respect then!"

Dad violently yanks me out of my chair and drags me to the gravity room with me protesting the entire way.

"You're overreacting!" I shout.

"You're gonna get it brat!" He shouts back.

* * *

Okay so there's my first chapter. What do you guys think so far? Reviews are very appreciated! Constructive criticism is too!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first chapter! And thanks for the review I received. Hopefully as my story develops, I'll be seeing more of them!

* * *

"What is your problem Trunks?!" Dad yells as the GR door closes.

"You don't ever listen to me! Bra is always getting me into trouble and--"

"--Oh not this again." He all but laughs. "We've been through this before."

"Well you asked what my problem was. That's my problem."

We stand in silence for a minute, staring at each other. I have to look away when his gaze gets too intense and it feels like it's going to burn a hole through me.

If I don't just give in, this could be much worse. So I cave.

"I'm sorry father, okay? I was out of line. Can I go now? Please? I have homework." I lie. But I don't wanna do this. I was in hear working my ass off 20 minutes ago!

"I don't care if you have homework."

"But mom might get mad at you if it doesn't get done." Ha ha I got him on that one for sure.

A slight look of fear flashes in his eyes.

"Fine then." He says opening the door back up. "You got lucky this time. I want you to behave your self Trunks."

"Yes father." I say hurrying out the door before he changes his mind.

I take off for Goten's house. As long as I'm out of the house I won't get in trouble by him. Right? I hope.

Goten is still snoozing, but Chi Chi lets me in and I wake him right up.

"What time is it?" He asks in a sleepy voice.

"9:00."

"IN THE MORNING?!"

"Of course!"

"Come on Trunks it's a Saturday! Let me sleep!"

"Get up Goten I'm ssoooo bored! Let's go to the mall or something. Please?" I say with my saddest face.

"Geez Trunks fine!" He says grumpily, getting out of bed. "Let me just ask my mom if I can go."

"Hurry up!" I whine impatiently. I'm a pretty impatient person, then again, look at my parents. They both want what they want, when they want it.

So Goten and I take off for the mall and try to decide exactly what we're going to do.

"We could go eat." Goten suggests.

"Yeah Goten that works for you since I always get stuck with the bill. And it's never cheap."

"You eat more than me anyway! And you have the money!"

"True." I say in thought.

"Well if you don't want to eat, what should we do?"

"We could watch for some hot girls. Then they can decide what to do.""No way Trunks! Last time we did that a girl tried to kiss me and she was gross!"

I laugh just thinking about the memory. Poor Goten got stuck with the ugly girl and she moved things a little to fast for Goten.

"This time I promise I'll only introduce us if they're both cute."

"You said that last time!" Goten protests.

"Come on Goten! We've got nothing better to do and I don't want to sit home all day!"

"Okay fine." He gives in. "But if I get stuck with another girl like that I'm just leaving!"

"Fair enough." I say with a smile.

We get to the mall and take a seat in the food court and begin our watch.

"What about those girls?" Goten asks pointing to a group of girls.

"There are four of them.""So." He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Ooh she has pretty hair!" Goten says pointing again.

I smack my forehead. "Goten! That's a boy!"

"Oops!" He yells covering his mouth.

"You're such a dork."

"I thought it was a girl Trunks!"

How about I start pointing them out, then you can tell me yes or no.

"Okay." Goten says shrugging.

I scan the area with my eyes and find two lovely young ladies passing through.

"How about them?" I ask.

"Okay. They both are pretty cute."

"Let's go!" I say yanking him off of his chair.

"Hey ladies how's it goin'?" Goten asks as we approach.

They giggle a little bit.

"Not bad." The dark haired one says. "How about you guys?"

"Pretty good, but a little bored. I'm Trunks, by the way.""That's a silly name." The blonde haired girl giggles.

I try not to get embarrassed.

"And I'm Goten!" He pipes in.

"But that's even sillier!" She laughs.

Goten must look much more embarrassed than I was.

"Yeah guess we got unlucky in that department." I say shrugging. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sharree." The dark haired girl says.

"And I'm Samantha."

"Now that we're all acquainted, do you guys wanna do something?" I ask.

"Actually we're pretty busy right now." Sharree says.

I try not to let my face noticeably fall.

"But we're going to a party later tonight. It would be awesome if you both came." She smiles at me.

"Oh a party? What kind of party?" I ask.

"Ya know, just one of those parties to have fun." Samantha smiles, in Goten's direction.

"Yeah, sure. Where at?" Goten asks.

Sharree pulls out a notebook and a pen from her purse. She writes something down on a sheet it and tears it out.

"Here." She says handing me the paper. "This is the address and directions. And my phone number. Just in case you get lost." She winks.

"Cool." I smile. "I guess we'll see you both tonight."

"Counting on it." Samantha adds before they leave.

"Awesome Trunks I think Samantha might like me! She's really pretty too! Are we gonna go to the party?!"

"Of course we are! I'm not turning this one down! Sharree is hot!"

"But my mom will never let me go!" Goten whines.

"We can just say you're sleeping at my house. She'll never know."

"Okay! I'll do it!

* * *

Eeek!!!! What's going to happen at the party?! Will the girls stand them up, or show up too? Will Trunks' parents let him go? Find out in chapter 3!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get chapter three up! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

We head back to my place for a while to "plan" out tonight. A little later in the evening mom is still busy working so this is the perfect opportunity to ask her a question. Goten waits in my room while I run up to the lab.

"Hey mom." I say approaching her.

"Hey sweetie what do you need?" She asks without even looking up.

"Can Goten sleep over tonight?"

"Sure hun, I don't care."

"Uh, can we go to a party? We'll be back by midnight."

"Sure Trunks. Be good."

Success. She's too easy to get a yes out of when she's busy working. She just says yes without even listening to what I want so she can get back to work.

I head back down to my room and tell Goten it's a success. He calls his mom and she gives him the OK to sleep at my house. Perfect. That was almost too easy.

The party should officially be starting right now so we decide to fly over.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dad asks, stopping me before I reach the door.

"To a party."

"Who told you that it was okay for you to go to a party?"

"Chill out dad! Mom told us we could! We'll be back by midnight."

"Don't tell me to chill out! And if you value your life Trunks, you better stay out of trouble. If I get a call from the police you will pay."

"Love you too dad!" I say overly cheerful and we head out the door.

We fly most of the way and touch down about three blocks from the location so we can walk.

"I'm nervous Trunks." Goten says seriously.

"Don't be such a baby Goten. Let's just have fun. If it doesn't work out with the girls, then oh well. But hey, maybe you'll get a little make out action." I say with a smile.

"Don't even say that! Now I'm even more nervous! Do I look okay? Do I smell okay?!"

"You're fine Goten!" I say rolling my eyes. "Just relax. There only girls. They're not that scary."

"Speak for your self." Goten says, still unsure.

"I was." I tease, giving his ribs a little elbow jab.

We approach the house and clearly things have already gotten started. We can hear music playing in the back yard. We head back there and start eye searching for Sharree and Samantha.

"You made it!"

My arm is grabbed from behind and I turn to see Sharree.

"Oh hey! Glad you're really here and I didn't just get stood up." I say with a playful smile.

"Samantha is over by the pool. She's been talking about Goten all day. Let's go find her."

Goten gets a triumphant look in his eyes. What a dork.

"Hey Samantha!" Goten yells after spotting her.

"Goten!" She runs up and gives him a hug. "I'm so glad you came! I've been thinking about you all day!"

"I've been thinking about you too." He says back quietly and seriously.

They stare intensely into each other's eyes. And without warning they start making out. Seriously Goten? He meets her in the morning and is already heading for third base. Sharree grabs my hand and leads me toward some chairs for us to sit down on.

"I guess they really like each other!" She says with a little laugh.

"Yeah!" I reply, also with a little laugh.

We sit for a little bit talking about the part of our day in between seeing each other and the party.

Then it's quiet for a minute.

"You know Trunks, I've been thinking about you all day, too." Sharree says staring at me with her big purple eyes. Oh god how I can't resist those big purple eyes!

But I don't know what to say to her! I really haven't been thinking about her all day… maybe a little bit. And it's not like I want to take "us" any further. I just want to plant my lips on hers, and maybe a few other things… and then be done.

"I want to kiss you." I say with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Please do." She whispers.

We lean in for a kiss and right when our lips are about to touch, she grabs onto me and pulls me in really close so I grab onto her too. As we're kissing, she grabs my hand and leads it into her shirt. Score one for Trunks! But before we get to into anything, Goten and Samantha interrupt us.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you two, but the alcohol is here." Samantha says with a mischievous grin.

Alcohol? I've never really drank before. I mean, I've tried some of my mother's alcohol when she wasn't looking and I thought it was disgusting, but I've never drank.

"Come on Trunks!" Sharree says excitedly.

"O--okay." I stutter like an idiot.

Goten gives me this look that seems to be saying "Should we really?" good question Goten. Should we?

The girls are ahead of us as we lag behind.

"Do you think this is a good idea Trunks?" Goten whispers to me.

"I don't know. But think about it Goten, we're Saiyans. It can't hurt us. I mean, I've never seen my dad drunk before so alcohol must affect Saiyans differently."

"Okay, let's just try a little bit."

I nod to him. A little can't hurt.

Sharree hands Goten and I both a mixed drink and it's really good so I go back for another. In thirty minutes time I've downed about 5 of them and I'm starting to feel really funny.

"What time is it Goten?" I ask, feeling sick.

"It's almost 11:30."

"We better go. I feel sick and we need to be back to my house by midnight."

We tell the girls goodbye, even though they want us to stay longer. I lie and tell Sharree I'll give her a call sometime. We walk for about a block and take off in flight.

"Trunks I feel really funny." Goten says to me.

"Me too. How much did you drink?"

"I don't know. At least 6."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Well how many did you have?""Well I guess I had 5."

"Trunks I think I'm drunk." Goten says seriously. And all of the sudden we break into laughter. "It's not funny! Why are we laughing?!"

"I don't know! But we gotta be really quiet when we get to my house. Okay?""Ooh can we pretend we're mice? Because they always say 'quiet as a mouse' so maybe if we pretend it will help us be quiet."

We start laughing again. Our flying is getting sloppy.

We touch down at my place and "quiet as mice" head into the house. We're literally tiptoeing to my bedroom when here comes my father. He walks by without saying anything. Phew. But suddenly he spins around.

"TRUNKS! YOU KNOW I CAN SMELL IT!"

Shit.

* * *

AAAHHHH! Poor Trunks! What is going to happen?!?!!?!? Sorry for the cliffhanger! But find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Ok I've been really busy lately so I haven't had much time to update. This is going to be a short chapter but hopefully I'll get some free time soon to add on!

* * *

"I smell alcohol! On both of you!" Dad yells really loud.

"Keep it down dad, I don't want mom to hear you!" I say worried.

"You don't want your mother to know?! Oh, she is going to know. And you are going to pay.""Right now dad? Come on, let me sleep first! I'm really tired."_WHAM!_

Dad backhands me across the face.

"Lucky for you Trunks, you can go sleep now. Because everyone knows that the worst of your problems will be tomorrow. And I'll be waking you up at 5:00." Dad finishes with an insane smile hiding in his eyes. But I can see it.

I've obviously never had a hang over before, so I don't really know what I'm in for. But right now my head is spinning and all I can think about it sleep. Goten is already asleep on my bed and I fall on top of him and I'm soon asleep myself.

* * *

"I said wake up!"

I slowly open my eyes to see my dad hovering over me. And Goku.

"Goku?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"Just picking up Goten. Heard you guys had a rough night."

"No actually it was pretty nice." I say with a smile, reflecting on the night before.

Dad gives my head a whack. Ouch.

"Shit! My head hurts! Have some courtesy!"

Dad raises his fist and I'm preparing for another blow when my mother interrupts.

"Trunks Briefs I'm so disappointed in you! I can't believe you're out getting drunk at age 14! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry mom! Okay? I just thought that maybe Saiyans don't get drunk because I've never seen dad drunk before."

My head is pounding. I have never felt a headache like this in my life.

"You've never seen me drunk because alcohol affects Saiyans _more_ than it does for humans. At least the 'hangover' part."

"What?! Shit."

"You watch your language Trunks!" Mom warns me.

"Please let me go back to bed! I feel like sh--" Mom shoots me a look. "Crap. I feel like crap. There is no way I can train today dad. Count me out."I start to collapse back on my bed. Before I hit the mattress I'm yanked back up.

"Don't even think about it brat." Dad says with a scowl. "Change your clothes. I'll be waiting outside your room. You have 60 seconds before I come back in and make you do it."

"But dad!!" I whine really loudly.

"You are not getting out of this one. Say what you want boy, but you will be in the gravity room in less than 5 minutes. Understood?"

I really want to say something like, no dad fuck off, but yeah. I can barely think about saying that because I can't even imagine what he'd do if I actually said it to him. So I cave and give in because whether I give in or argue, I'm about to get my ass kicked. I might as well take the route with the lesser ass kicking.

"Yes father. I understand."

Dad leaves my room and as quick as I can I change my clothes and follow my father to the gravity room. Dear god, what did I do to deserve this?

* * *

Sorry it's just a wee chapter! I hope to have another chapter up before the end of the week. Reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad! Thanks!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

We enter the gravity room and I have a massive scowl on my face that almost matches my dad's. I sit down on the floor legs and arms folded like a four year old refusing to do something.

"Get up!" Dad barks at me.

"No! My head hurts and I just want to go back to sleep!"

"Well maybe you should've thought of your consequences before you started drinking. If you don't get up I'll blast you up."

I scowl a bit more, if it's even possible.

"This isn't fair!"Dad gets a smirk on his face and laughs, he laughs at me!

"You're being pathetic, boy."

"And you're being an asshole."

As quick as that smirk appeared, it's gone.

"You will not talk to me this way! I am your father!"

"And I'm stuck with you without a choice so I might as well say what I think." I'm really asking for it.

"You're really asking for it." Dad says seriously.

My thoughts exactly. But hey, I'm a smart ass and it's all his fault. Ok, and partially my mother's too.

"Asking for what? To get beat? I was going to have to train regardless of making a mistake, so I'm not really asking for much. I'm going to get beat no matter what."

"You can quit the back talking and start with the punching." Dad says, growing impatient.

"Easy target dad. I'm not moving."

Dad looks like he's going to blow a fuse any second now.

"You know what would've happened to me if I talked back like that at your age?!"

"You'd probably get beat. Just like I'm about to."

"No. I would receive lashes. Frieza wasn't merciful enough to just beat me."

"Are you kidding me?! Please just give me the stupid lashes and send me back to my room!"

"You think that's better than training in here with me?"

"Yes! Come on dad I just want to go to sleep! Give me the freaking lashes already."Dad looks at me seriously.

"Trunks, you will not be able to sleep after receiving lashes like that."

"Oh come on dad I'm not a freaking baby!"

"These lashes killed some great warriors. They slice you to your bone. Some men were left to bleed to death."

My face falls. I don't want that.

"Well can't you just give me a less intense lashing? Mom would kill you if you tore me open to my bones ya know."

"And that is exactly why I won't do it. I will not ease up on you when you deserve to be punished. You will face the consequences you brought upon yourself brat. There will be no lashings for you. Now stand up like a true warrior."

"Dad I'm not a warrior I'm just a teenager that is going to screw up over and over again before I get things right."

"That is the human in you speaking. Now let me see the Saiyan in you take your punishment without fear."

I roll my eyes. This man is impossible to bargain with.

"See that's the thing dad. I'm half human. You've got to realize I'll be doing human things. You can't punish me for being human."

"Watch me."

Before I even have time to speak, dad has already kicked me and sends me sprawling across the floor.

"That was cheap!" I yell, getting on my feet.

"A warrior is always prepared."

"I'm not a fucking warrior! I don't want to be! I hate you! I hate training and I hate Saiyans!"

Shit. And I'm also going hate the fact that I'm not going to wake up tomorrow.

There is this insane wildness in dad's eyes.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO SAIYANS!"

"Well Mr. Prince of All Saiyans, get over it!"

Dad comes at me full force and unleashes his fury on me that I just built up inside of him. He doesn't stop punching me. Over and over. I'm on the ground now and he's on top of me still punching his anger out. I'm thinking about giving up when I decide to let my anger out too.

I power up to super Saiyan and start fighting back. For every decent hit I get in, he gets in at least 10. He hits me really good with a ki blast and I lose my super saiyan form and fall to the ground.

He stands back, waiting for me to get back up, but I don't. I just sit up and stay on the ground.

"What's your problem?" He asks me with a dangerously low voice.

"You're my problem!" I shout childishly. "I use to love training with you! It was my favourite thing to do! I always worked so hard to please you and you never were satisfied! I gave up on you dad! Why love someone that won't love you back?! It's stupid to even think about!"

Dad stands there stunned while I exit the GR without him stopping me. I head to my room to go take a shower and mom passes me on the way.

"You want some breakfast Trunks?" She asks.

"No I don't want breakfast! Just leave me alone!" I say slamming my door with almost enough force to break it.

I hear mom outside my door.

"Trunks what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Leave him be woman." I hear my dad say. "Give him his precious alone time. If he wants to talk he can come find you."

I want to run out there and punch my dad in his stupid face and ask him what the hell his problem is. Apparently he doesn't even care that I hate him. Which confirms my suspicion: He doesn't like me either.

But it's not like I actually wanted to believe it. I want him to love me, I do. And as much as I want to think it, I know it's not true. I don't hate him. But I just didn't think he'd so openly admit he doesn't love me either. I figured if I cornered him with it he'd have to admit it. And he didn't. Now I'm going to be a great big baby and sulk about it for days that my daddy hates me and I was probably an accident and blah blah blah. The list could keep going, I'm sure of it. Well hey, at least I get to go back to sleep.

"Trunks!" Bra says pounding on my door. "Trunks I need to ask you something!"

"Go away Bra!" I yell annoyed.

"Come on Trunks I'll scream so loud for daddy if you don't open your door!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. But still, I get up and head for my door.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want?" I ask opening my door up.

"Me and Pan are trying to have a tea party but I need help reaching stuff."

"Use correct English and I'll help you."

"What?" Bra asks me, confused.

"You should say 'Pan and I', not 'me and Pan'. It's improper."

"Whatever Trunks. I just need help."

"Ask mom or dad." I say annoyed.

"Mom is back in the lab and dad's training."

"Well I guess you're shit out of luck. Because if they're busy enough that you won't go ask them, then they're too busy to yell at me."

"Listen Trunks, it's not my problem that you got in trouble. It's your problem. My problem is that I need to get some things for my tea party and I can't reach them."

"Yes Bra, it's your problem. Not mine."

I slam the door in her face.

Bra and Pan start banging on my door.

"Come on Trunks this isn't funny!"

"Just tell on him." I hear Pan whisper. "I always tell on Goten when he bes mean to me."

"I'm gonna tell on you Trunks!" Bra yells.

"Go ahead! I'm already in trouble. A little more won't make a difference."

"Let's go Pan!" Bra says like a total snob on a serious mission of getting someone in trouble.

I'm sure she'll exaggerate the story so I did something totally mean to her and Pan. She is a drama queen for sure.

A few minutes later my door swings open. Of course it's dad. Mom at least has the decency to knock.

"Apologize to your sister." Dad says calmly in a very demanding way. He's probably the only person I know that can be so threatening with such a calm voice. Well, besides my mother.

I sigh a really big sigh. "I won't apologize. If she wants something from me then she needs to find a nicer way of asking me. I won't give in to the demands of my 9 year old sister."

Dad turns to Bra and Pan. "Go wait in the living room. And I'll know if you're outside the door eavesdropping so don't even try it."

Bra rolls her eyes and the two girls turn toward the living room.

Dad closes my door and takes a few steps forward, stopping at the foot of my bed. He doesn't sit down. He doesn't even look at me. It's quiet.

"What do you want?!" I say in a 'bring it on' sort of tone.

"Hey! I'm warning you right now to keep your tone down with me! You raise it like that again and you'll be feeling the back of my hand."

I want to argue back, but I know his threats will become reality. So I scowl my best scowl, yet I still nod my head in agreement.

Dad looks deep in thought like he's trying to find the right words to say without overdoing anything.

"I never had a little sister. I have no idea what it's like. But I grew up on a ship that was full of narks. I can clearly see that a little sister can be a nark."

"Well it's about time." I mumble under my breath. But of course dad catches it. He raises his hand and I all but cower at the sight. He doesn't hit me.

"That was a warning." He says. "Next time you'll feel it."

"Yes sir." I say quietly.

"I know how hard it is to deal with things beyond your control. Your sister abuses her 'cute factor', as your mother calls it."

"No shit." I regret saying that the instant it leaves my lips.

_Whack_!

I'm backhanded. Just like he said would happen.

"Does this sound like it's not in your favour Trunks?!" Dad asks, growing impatient with my smart ass remarks. "Because if you don't want to hear what I have to say, then I will leave your room right now and you can keep sulking like a pathetic weakling."

"I'm sorry father." I say with my head down. "I'm just upset."

"Well you're upsetting me and when I'm upset, no one is happy. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Listen, the point I'm trying to get at is, I'm tired of your sister coming to me with her battles of sibling rivalry. She's going to learn to solve her own problems. And in turn, I want you to be fair with her."

"As long as she can use the words please and thank you, I think we'll get along much better."

"Tell her these things."

"I do! And she still tattles on me!"

I notice my tone was a little defensive. "Sorry dad, I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad. I didn't mean to talk to you like that." I apologize. At least for the sake of my still throbbing face.

"Alright then. I'll have a talk with her too."

He turns to leave.

"Dad?" I ask, stopping him before he reaches the door.

He pauses, which is the okay for me to keep going.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I'm sorry I went out and got drunk, even though I knew I shouldn't. And I'm sorry about the things I said."

He nods his head without even looking. And starts to leave once more. But once again my words stop him.

"I didn't really mean what I said. Especially when I said I hated you. I don't hate you dad. I just don't understand you."

"I don't understand you either, Trunks. You're screaming at the top of your lungs that you hate me, and the next minute you're apologizing to me. Don't say things that you don't mean. Never lie to me or your mother. Do you understand me?"

Dad's tone is much softer now. Soft enough that I feel okay to say what I want, without fear of being hit.

"Well I understand that, but I still don't understand you."

Dad sighs and takes a seat on my bed. He must think this could take a while. Otherwise he'd still be standing.

"Like I said earlier, I'm half human. I'm not full blooded Saiyan like you. I can't comprehend the way you work. You show me no respect at all, yet expect me to respect you still. You give me harsh punishments, but don't understand why I get so upset."

"I'm a warrior and a prince. I show no emotion and you better respect me."

"See dad? This is what I mean! You've got such a hard shell that I can't tell if you, well, if you…."

I trail off. I don't even want to say the next few words. It will just give my father more of a reason to be disgusted with me.

"If I what, Trunks?"

"Well you're my father and I love you. But I get the feeling you don't love me."

I feel stupid the second I say that. It's hard to have a conversation like this with my dad.

"With mom, it's easy to tell. I mean, just look at the woman. She's over the top with it. And then there's you."

It's quiet. Quiet for too long. I don't know how long, but it feels like hours. Neither of us say anything. Dad is lost in thought and I'm half expecting him to start yelling at me.

"Can you even imagine me doting on you like your mother does?" Dad asks, not really knowing what else to say.

"No." I say with a little laugh. "But a hug every now and then wouldn't kill you."

"It might." He says a little too seriously.

It's quiet again. I'm tired of silence. Finally he speaks.

"Trunks, you are my son and I am your father. It's a connection that no one can undo, not matter what happens."

"Meaning?" I ask after he pauses like it will go nowhere. Which I'm assuming is what he wants to happen.

"Meaning our bond should not have to be spoken of with petty words. Do you think that I would still be here if I hated you?"

"Well I know you get a lot out of my mother, so that could always be why. And you seem to love Bra."

"Trunks this is a lot harder than I expected it to be. You are more human than I could've ever imagined."

"Oh come on dad! Stop beating around the bush!"

"Beating the what?" He asks confused.

"Beating around the bush. It means to just say what you mean and say it quickly!"

"Okay, listen up. Because you should already know this and I don't want you sulking about it ever again."

I straighten up, intently listening.

"If your mother wasn't the pushiest woman I know, I would never had known you. I wanted to leave you both, even though I knew you were mine. I found myself finding more little reasons here and there to stick around. One day I woke up realizing that I couldn't fool myself any longer. I had a family. And I loved them. And I still do and I always will. Got that?"

A smile slowly spreads across my face. It must be contagious, as dad is slowly getting one too.

"I got it. Thank you for talking with me."Dad humphs. "It's pathetic the way you humans need to talk about things so often."

I just smile again. "Well I'm still thanking you."

Dad smiles back. "You're welcome."

He exits my room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Finished!!!!!!!!!!! Just a short one, but it is my first! Reviews greatly appreciated! Thank you everyone that read my story!!!! =)


End file.
